


ouch

by SoupShue



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupShue/pseuds/SoupShue
Summary: My heart hurts





	ouch

 I can't give this to anyone or tag anyone in this or even reference the person this is meant for as their account was just deleted and all of their works are gone. All I can hope is that they still follow me in whatever capacity they choose and that they see this. I hope everything is well, I hope everything is going well obviously I hope that life is treating you gently. I've tried to contact you in all the ways I know how and I have failed so I hope that everything is going well. I still think well of you and want to talk to you and wish to extend my love and appreciation for you, you know who you are. And you know what you mean to me, at least I hope you do. So I hope everything is well and that's all I can hope at this moment in time.


End file.
